Und trotz alldem
by PoetessLostHerMuse
Summary: Kleiner Oneshot über Noel Vermillion und Jin Kisaragi. Er vergewaltigt sie mehr oder weniger daher das rating. Kurz gesagt: rape/inzest/sadismus/hate-sex/ Viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst Reviews da, würde mich freuen :3


_**Und trotz alldem...**_

Es war wohl eher Zufall das ich genau in diesem Moment an seiner Bürotür vorbeikommen musste, doch irgendetwas drängte mich dazu stehen zu bleiben. Irgendetwas in mir wollte nicht das ich meinen Weg fortsetzte. Ruckartig blieb ich stehen und bemerkte das die Tür einen Spalt weit offen stand. Ein leichtes seufzen drang aus dem Raum.

Vorsichtig wagte ich es mir näher an die Tür heranzutreten. Sanft vergrößerte ich den Spalt mit einer leichten Handbewegung, sehen konnte ich dadurch jedoch noch nicht viel. Um ehrlich zu sein sah ich gar nichts, also entschied ich durch das Schlüsselloch zu sehen. Ich wusste genau das meine Neugier mir irgendwann auf die Füße fallen würde, doch das das so schnell geschehen sollte hatte selbst ich nicht geahnt. Immerhin musste ich sicher gehen das es Major Kisaragi gut ging. Der Anblick welcher sich mir bot war kaum in Worte zu fassen. Meine Wangen färbten sich augenblicklich in einem leichten Rotton während ich mir eine dünne, blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Kisaragi-Senpai lehnte locker gegen seinen Schreibtisch und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sein Haar sah ein wenig wirr aus und er hatte seine Lippen sinnlich geöffnet. Der blaue Mantel, welchen er normalerweise trug, lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Alles was er noch trug war sein kimonoartiges Oberteil, welches nur noch zum Teil über seiner Schulter hing. Den Gürtel hatte er ebenfalls schon gelöst und ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen lassen. Mein Blick glitt über seinen ganzen Körper. Eine seiner Hände hatte den Weg in sein Haar gefunden und die andere massierte mit kräftigen und beinahe gierig wirkenden Bewegungen sein steifes Glied. Mein Blick blieb förmlich an seiner Körpermitte kleben. Hin und wieder drang ein leises Stöhnen zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

Ich musste mir unwillkürlich über die Lippen lecken. Eigentlich hätte ich gehen müssen als ich noch die Chance dazu hatte, ich hätte ihn einfach nicht in seiner Privatsphäre stören sollen. Was für ein schlechter Leutnant war ich eigentlich? Aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Meine Füße waren wie angewachsen an diesem Stückchen Boden auf welchem ich stand. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu erregend. Mittlerweile konnte ich schon gar nicht mehr anders als mir auf die Lippe zu beißen. Jedoch bemerkte ich dabei nicht das ich so stark zubiss das ich begann zu bluten. Ich war einfach zu gefesselt von dem Anblick wie er seine Hand kontinuierlich immer schneller zu bewegen begann und hin und wieder seinen Daumen über die Spitze gleiten ließ. Bei jedem einzelnen seines leisen Stöhnens bekam ich eine Gänsehaut, welche sich über meinen ganzen Körper zog.

Wie gerne hätte ich ihn in diesem Moment berührt, doch das würde mir wahrscheinlich weiterhin verwehrt bleiben. Er hasste mich, das merkte man förmlich. Dieser Blick welchen er mir entgegenbrachte und wie er mich für jeden Fehler in der NOL schuldig machte, diese ganzen kleinen Gesten sprachen Bände. Ich kam mir vor wie eine Spannerin und wenn er das bemerken würde, dann würde er mich sicher noch schlimmer bestrafen. Doch egal wie angestrengt ich es versuchte, mein Blick ließ sich nicht von ihm abwenden. Wahrscheinlich kamen jetzt einmal wieder meine wahren Gefühle zum Vorschein.

Schnell bemerkte ich das meine Atmung immer schwerer und lauter wurde. Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich unglaublich heiß an. Für mich fühlte es sich mittlerweile nur noch an als stände ich auf Wackelpudding. Meine Beine begannen immer heftiger zu zittern, ich konnte mich kaum noch aufrecht halten und ohne das ich es bemerkte lehnte ich mich weiter gegen die Tür. Das sie nur angelehnt war, beachtete ich dabei nicht. Schwer war ich zwar nicht, doch unter meinem Gewicht gab die Tür nach und ich stolperte unbeholfen in das Büro meines Majors.

In diesem Moment verfluchte ich einfach alles, mein Pech, meine Entscheidung dort vorbeizukommen, die Tatsache das ich ihn beobachtet hatte, das er die Tür nicht abgeschlossen hatte, ihn höchstpersönlich und vor allem mich. Gott, hasste ich mich in diesem Moment. Natürlich stoppte er sofort und sah mich aus seinen grünen Augen an. Unweit der Tür ließ ich mich direkt auf die Knie sinken und wendete meinen Blick auf den Boden. Ich musste immerhin nicht alles noch schlimmer machen als es ohnehin schon war.

„Leutnant Vermillion."

Nichts. Er sagte nichts außer meinem Namen und das in einem Tonfall, welcher die Luft zwischen uns hätte schneiden können. Ich sah gar nicht erst auf, ich konnte nicht.

„Bitte verzeiht, Major Kisaragi, ich... ich wollte nicht-", weiter ließ er mich nicht sprechen.

„Warum wendest du deinen Blick jetzt ab? Du konntest mich die ganze Zeit ansehen.", meinte er forsch.

Der Sadismus in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Das zittern wurde immer schlimmer.

„Ich... ich wollte sie nicht belästigen oder belauschen..."

Möglichst schnell wollte ich die Sache hinter mich bringen um wieder verschwinden zu können. Für ein paar Tage einfach nur weg von hier klang zur Zeit wirklich richtig ansprechend.

Ohne den Blick vom Boden abzuwenden versuchte ich aufzustehen und mich gleich aus dem Staub zu machen, nachdem ich mich ein weiteres mal kleinlaut entschuldigt hatte. Jedoch hätte ich mir denken müssen das er nicht eine dieser Personen war, die eine Entschuldigung einfach hinnahmen.

„Bleib stehen. Sieh mich an!", befahl er forsch.

Noch immer fragte ich mich wie ich es eigentlich geschafft hatte mich in jemanden mit einem solchen Charakter zu verlieben. Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf über mich selbst. Erneut biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und drehte mich schließlich wieder wie er es von mir verlangte um. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich die winzigen Tränen der Reue, welche bereits in meinen Augenwinkeln brannten zu unterdrücken als ich meinen Kopf hob um ihn, wie befohlen, anzusehen. Mein Blick richtete sich ausschließlich auf sein Gesicht und selbst dabei sah ich ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern eher auf diese sündhaften Lippen, welche ich so sehr vergötterte. Noch immer liebte ich ihn über alles, selbst jetzt noch nachdem er mich so anherrschte.

Langsamen Schrittes kam er auf mich zu und blieb schließlich unmittelbar vor mir stehen. Ich hätte wetten können da er sich immernoch nicht wieder ordentlich angezogen hatte, doch ich traute mich nicht nach unten zu sehen um dies zu überprüfen.

„Findest du es erregend mich so zu sehen?", fragte er erneut mit diesem sadistischen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Was sollte ich schon darauf antworten? Würde meine Strafe noch schlimmer enden wenn ich die Wahrheit sagen würde oder wenn ich ihn belog und er es schließlich doch herausfand? In dieser Situation musste ich versuchen so rational wie nur möglich zu denken. Es war nicht wichtig was ich antwortete, es war nur wichtig das es meine Situation nicht verschlimmerte. Scheinbar allerdings dauerte meine Antwort ihm ohnehin jetzt schon zu lang. Ohne Vorwarnung packte er mein Kinn, drehte und hob meinen Kopf genau so das mir nicht einmal mehr eine andere Möglichkeit blieb als ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich musste mich schon auf die Zehenspitzen stellen damit er mir nicht weh tat.

„Sag es mir, beobachten kannst du mich ja auch.", meinte er und grinste böse.

„J-ja, Kisaragi-Senpai...", hauchte ich ein wenig unter Atemnot.

Innerlich hatte ich mich eigentlich dafür entschieden ihn anzulügen, doch die Worte welche so leichtsinnig über meine Lippen rollten sprachen die nackte Wahrheit. Warum musste mein Verstand meinen Körper immer so sehr betrügen?

Schlagartig ließ er mich los, was dazu führte das ich taumelte und schließlich auf den Hintern fiel. Unbeholfen starrte ich auf meine Füße. Am liebsten hätte ich mir meine Kappe ins Gesicht gezogen doch auch das hätte der blonde sicher nicht zugelassen, eher hätte er sie mir gleich abgenommen. Regungslos stand er vor mir und sah auf mich herab. Ich konnte seine Blick förmlich auf meiner Haut spüren. Was die Situation natürlich nicht gerade dringend angenehmer für mich machte. Die Scham stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben und ihm schien der Anblick zu gefallen. Bevor er es schaffte mich erneut dazu aufzufordern sah ich von selbst an ihm hoch und blieb einfach stumm hocken. Jedes Wort hätte jetzt zu viel sein können. Unwillkürlich blieb mein Blick wieder an seiner Länge kleben. Dieses mal jedoch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er war einfach zu verlockend.

„Willst du mich weiterhin nur bemitleidenswert anschauen? Los, auf die Knie.", bestimmte er.

Ich musste schlucken. Wie stellte er sich das vor? War das die neue Art auf die er mich leiden lassen wollte? Hatte er vielleicht mitbekommen wie meine Gefühle für ihn aussahen und versuchte diese nun auszunutzen? So gern hätte ich mich widersetzt, wenn ich doch nicht so viel Respekt vor diesem Mann haben würde. Augenblicklich begann ich innerlich auf die Tatsache zu schimpfen das ich einfach viel zu nachgiebig war, zumindest was ihn anging. Lautlos seufzte ich und rückte mich schließlich auf meinen Knien zurecht. Genau wusste ich was er jetzt von mir verlangen würde, doch wusste ich nicht ob ich dazu wirklich bereit war.

Vorsichtig streifte ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lehnte mich ein wenig vor, zögerte aber mit meinen Aktionen noch. Mein Verstand hoffte schließlich noch immer das irgendjemand mich aus dieser Situation retten würde. Wenn ich es auch irgendwo wollte, doch nicht unter diesen Bedingungen. Es schien ihn ja nicht einmal zu stören das die Tür noch bis zum Anschlag offen stand. Verflucht sei seine Freizügigkeit!

„Auf was wartest du? Tu etwas dafür das ich dich gehen lasse.", meinte er trocken und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht weitete sich nur.

Wirklich zuwider war es mir nicht das zu tun, doch irgendwie wollte ich es ihn als dies ansehen lassen. Wahrscheinlich schaffte ich das aber sowieso nicht, also was dachte ich eigentlich noch darüber nach?

Sanft nahm ich sein Glied in die Hand und küsste seine Spitze. Er war noch immer erregt, doch von seinem Höhepunkt war nichts zu spüren, obwohl er vorhin noch klang als würde er ihn bald erreichen. Ich fragte mich ob ihn mein hilfloser Zustand anturnte. Er selbst ließ nun auch sein letztes Kleidungsstück fallen und zog mir im gleichen Moment meine Kappe vom Kopf um sie gemeinsam mit seinem Oberteil in die Ecke des Raumes zu verfrachten. Seidiges, hüftlanges, blondes Haar fiel schwer auf meinen Rücken herab. Diese Wärme an meinem Rücken war regelrecht ungewohnt. Behutsam leckte ich einmal über seine gesamte Länge bevor ich seine Spitze in den Mund nahm, die Augen schloss und leicht an ihr saugte.

Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte ich schon seine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf. Er drückte mich immer näher an sich heran. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen wenn ich das langsam hätte angehen können, aber das ich hier kein Mitspracherecht hatte, musste ich früh genug lernen. Selbst als er genau merkte das ich ihn nicht weiter aufnehmen konnte, machte er weiter. Zu meinem erstaunen schaffte ich es jedoch den Würgereflex zu unterdrücken. Die eiskalten Schauer jedoch, welche mir dauerhaft über den Rücken glitten, waren unvermeidbar. Für einen Moment wagte ich es mir zu ihm nach oben zu sehen. Er hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegte und stöhnte leise und unterdrückt. Absichtlich verfestigte ich den Druck meiner Lippen ein wenig und verschnellerte das Tempo in welches er mich gedrückt hatte noch einmal ein wenig.

Seine Hand krallte sich schmerzhaft stark in mein Haar und zog daran. Ich bemerkte das er allmählich begann zu pulsieren und gleichzeitig es sogar ein wenig begann mir zu gefallen. Noch einmal verstärkte ich den Druck meiner Lippen und wollte es eigentlich beenden, doch wieder durchkreuzte er meine Pläne. Forsch und unvorsichtig zog er mich an meinem Haar von sich weg und ließ mich schließlich los. Sofort senkte sich mein Kopf wieder und musste mich erneut zusammenreißen nicht zu weinen.

„D-darf ich sie bitten mich nun... gehen zu lassen,... Major Kisaragi?", fragte ich vorsichtig und blickte dabei wieder nicht zu ihm hoch.

Mein Haar verdeckte alles was sich vor mir befand und langsam begann ich der Meinung zu sein das dies auch besser so war. Ich hörte das seine Schritte sich einen Weg an mir vorbei bahnten und er schließlich die Tür schloss. Wenige Sekunden später war das klacken des Schlüssels im Schloss zu hören. Scheinbar war dies ein klares Nein auf meine Frage.

Innerlich seufzte ich erneut.

„Steh auf.", fuhr er mich kurz an.

Augenblicklich tat ich was er sagte. Was wollte ich auch anderes machen wenn die Tür jetzt auch noch abgeschlossen war? Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung packte er mich am Handgelenk und beugte mich über seinen Schreibtisch. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er meinen Bauch auf das helle Holz gedrückt. Unter meinem Kopf lagen haufenweise lose Aktenblätter, ich konnte nur schwer erkennen um was sie handelten. Eines sah man jedoch, alle und das ausschließlich alle drehten sich um den roten Sensenmann namens Ragna.

„Darum geht es ihnen also. Sie wollen Ragna the Bloodedge.", stellte ich unter Schmerz keuchend fest.

Diesen einen Kommentar hätte ich mir einfach nicht nehmen lassen wollen. Selbst wenn dieser mir jetzt vielleicht den Kopf gekostet hatte.

„Sei still!", befahl er sofort und spreizte mit seinem Knie meine Beine.

Eilig fuhr er mit seiner Hand zwischen meine Beine und begann mich zu massieren, wenn er dies auch ziemlich brutal machte. Es reichte um mich dazu zu bringen aufzukeuchen. Nach wie vor war der Mann hinter mir eben immernoch Jin Kisaragi, der Mann in den ich mich unsterblich verliebt hatte. Leicht zuckte ich unter seinen Berührungen zusammen und begann sogar mich gegen meinen eigenen Willen ihm entgegen zu drücken. Nur gut das ich sein Gesicht in diesem Moment nicht sehen konnte. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas kaltes, metallisches an meiner Haut. Ruckartig brachte dieses Gefühl mich dazu mich umzudrehen, soweit es möglich war und nachzusehen was er mit mir machte.

Er hatte Yukianesa gezückt, welches bis eben noch gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnte um mein Höschen zu durchtrennen. Ich wollte Einwände verlauten lassen, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Ich spürte wie der feine Stoff zu Boden fiel und die lauwarme Luft meine Scham streifte. Forsch schob er dem Bund meines Kleidchens bis zur Hälfte meines Rückens nach oben. Jetzt war ich komplett vor ihm entblößt. Schamröte breitete sich über mein ganzes Gesicht aus und ich musste mir auf die Lippe beißen. Gleich spürte ich auch schon wieder seine Finger zwischen meinen Beinen. Ein wenig erleichtert atmete ich auf. Eigentlich hatte ich gleich mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet, doch es sah eher aus als würde er mich noch eine Weile quälen wollen.

Ich hielt seine Berührungen bereits kaum noch aus als er plötzlich von mir abließ und ich hörte das er einen Schritt auf mich zuging. Sofort versuchte ich mir den schlimmstmöglichen Schmerz vorzustellen damit ich nicht schrie wenn er sich ohne Vorwarnung in mich rammte, doch wieder folgte einfach nichts. Quälend langsam rieb er sein Glied an mir und trieb mich damit vollkommen in den Wahnsinn. Aus Reflex suchte ich mir etwas an dem ich mich festkrallen konnte, doch zerknüllte dabei nur ein paar der Papiere welche auf dem Tisch herumlagen. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich dafür nun auch noch leiden lassen. Er jedoch machte dazu nicht einmal Anzeichen. Heiser keuchte ich auf und presste meine Zähne weiter aufeinander. Alles was er tat brachte mich immer mehr dazu den Verstand zu verlieren.

„K-Kisaragi-Senpai..., bitte...!", hauchte ich nahezu tonlos gegen das Holz.

„Bitte was?", fragte er provozierend.

Fester krallte ich meine Hand um das Papier und verletzte mich dabei beinahe mit meinen Fingernägeln selbst.

„Bitte... nehmen sie mich doch endlich...!", stöhnte ich auf und drehte daraufhin gleich wieder mein Gesicht weg.

Ich konnte es selbst nicht glauben das ich mich tatsächlich dazu herabgelassen hatte ihn um den Sex anzuflehen. Man konnte förmlich spüren wie das sadistische grinsen in seine Gesicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde wuchs.

„Darauf habe ich doch nur gewartet.", meinte er mit einem deutlichen zufriedenen Grinsen in der Stimme.

Ohne mich zu warnen stieß er mit einem kräftigen Stoß in mich ein. Schallend durchdrang ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei die Atmosphäre. Natürlich hatte er nicht beachtet das ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden eine Jungfrau war. Tränen standen in meinen Augenwinkeln und dieses mal schaffte ich es nicht sie aufzuhalten. Leise tropften sie auf das Papier bis ich mich einigermaßen an den Schmerz gewöhnt hatte. Ich wurde jedoch das Gefühl nicht los das ich durch seine grobe Behandlung blutete. Nach mehreren etwas leichteren Stößen schaffte ich es sogar wieder soetwas wie Lust zu empfinden, obwohl jede seiner Bewegungen noch immer in mir brannte. Kurz schniefte ich und musste gleich daraufhin aufkeuchen. Auch er stöhnte hinter mir bereits leicht und ich bemerkte wie sein Glied tief in mir pulsierte.

Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und ich bemerkte wie er auch mich immer weiter zu meinem Höhepunkt trieb. Langsam begann ich mich ihm entgegen zu bewegen und verschnellerte den Rhythmus dadurch noch einmal ein wenig. Wenn er mich dazu auch lieben würde wäre das Gefühl sicher noch atemberaubender als es so bereits war. Schließlich schaffte er es einen Punkt in mir zu treffen welcher mich nahezu schwindelig machte. Immer weiter zielte er auf diesen einen Punkt ein.  
„M-Major Kisaragi...!", stöhnte ich laut auf als ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Mein Unterleib verengte sich und brachte schließlich auch ihn dazu nach wenigen weiteren Stößen und sogar mit meinem Vornamen auf den Lippen tief in mir zu kommen. Für eine Weile verweilte er regungslos hinter mir um seine Atmung zu regulieren, genauso wie ich meine Atmung erst einmal auf ein normales Maß zurückbringen musste bevor ich wieder daran denken konnte zu reden.

„Warum haben sie mich bei meinem Vornamen genannt? Das war da erste mal.", fragte ich interessiert, nachdem er sich aus mir zurückgezogen hatte und bereits wieder begann sich anzuziehen.

Ich schaffte es nicht mich länger auf den Beinen zu halten und rutschte von seinem Schreibtisch herunter auf den Boden.

„Gewöhnen sie sich nicht daran Leutnant Vermillion.", meinte er nun wieder vollkommen kalt.

Schnell war er sich seinen Mantel über packte sein Schwert und schloss die Tür auf um direkt herauszustürmen. Ich blieb einfach nur stumm mit dem Blick gegen seinen Schreibtisch gerichtet sitzen und dachte nach. In dem Moment als er kam klang er tatsächlich ein kleines wenig sanft. Sofort schüttelte ich den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Das hier war eine einmalige Sache. Nur verstand ich noch immer nicht wie ich es schaffte diesen Mann, nach all dem was er eben getan hatte, immernoch so bedingungslos zu lieben. Der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über meine noch immer von den Tränen salzig schmeckenden Lippen, als ich wieder aufsah.

_

Vielen Dank fürs lesen und ich bedanke mich jetzt schon einmal für zukünftige Reviews! Ach ja und das übliche, die hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern den rechtmäßigen Machern von BlazBlue etc... Die Story ist mehr an den Anime angelehnt (Also BlazBlue: Alter Memory) und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld :D


End file.
